Mi corazón late por ti
by SweetySweets
Summary: El inspector Mac Taylor, y Caroline Wyatt, van a una heladeria cuando se ven involucrados en un suceso inesperado.


Mi corazón late por ti.

El jefe del laboratorio de Nueva York estaba sentado en su despacho con la mirada fija en el último caso que su equipo había llevado, muchos de los detalles le seguían pareciendo extraños, pero aún así habían logrado detener al asesino y encerrarlo de por vida. Mac levantó la vista y vio como los CSI abandonaban el laboratorio para marcharse a casa ya, suspiró pues a él todavía le quedaba mucho por hacer antes de poder marcharse a casa, cenar y caer rendido en la cama hasta el día siguiente que sabía que sería igual o peor que el que aún vivía.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se dedicó a levantar la vista y a mirar hacia la cristalera, Caroline había abierto la puerta y había entrado en el interior, estaba mirándole fijamente a la vez que se acercaba hasta quedar enfrente del escritorio,

-Hola-dijo-quería saber si te faltaba mucho para marcharte

-En realidad si, pero creo que no es necesario que lo termine hoy-contestó Mac mientras sonreía

-Genial, ¿entonces te apetece ir a algún lado conmigo?-preguntó

-Por supuesto-respondió hizo a un lado el informe, y se levantó mientras apagaba la luz del flexo, Mac avanzó hasta el perchero y recogió su chaqueta. Caroline ya estaba fuera del despacho esperándo por él, así que no quizo hacerla esperar y salió del despacho cerrándolo tras de si.

-Bueno, y ¿adonde vamos a ir?  
>-Estaba pensando en ir a tomar algo y luego dar una vuelta por ahi, pero si quieres hacer otra cosa soy toda oídos-dijo mostrando una de esas sonrisas que le encantaban.<p>

-Muy buena idea-añadió

Una vez fuera del laboratorio, Mac y Caroline caminaban mientras tenían una animada conversación, las calles de Nueva York estaban abarrotadas con lo cual se veían obligados a caminar muy cerca el uno del otro, llegaron hasta una de las calles comerciales y se adentraron en ella,

- ¿Qué te parece si dejamos la cena para otro día y vamos a tomar el postre?-preguntó

- ¿Postre?  
>-Si, conozco la mejor heladeria de todo Nueva York-dijo riendo<p>

-Con que helado, pues vamos.

Caroline guió a Mac hasta la heladeria que estaba en una calle muy poco concurrida, pero el interior del establecimiento estaba lleno. Ambos entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas que quedaban vacias, cogieron la carta y echaron un vistazo hasta dar con el helado que querían. La camarera se acercó hasta ellos y tomó nota,

-No conocia este lugar-dijo Mac

-Muy poca gente lo conoce, a pesar de que tienen los mejores helados que he probado nunca

- ¿Venías mucho por aquí?  
>-Si, con mis padres y mi hermano, todos los domingos ibamos a dar un paseo por el parque y luego uno de nosotros pedía un helado inocentemente, con la esperanza de que nos trajeran aquí , y adivina, siempre acabamos en esta heladeria.<br>-Dentro de unos segundos probaré como de buenos son-respondió Mac justamente cuando la camarera traía las copas de helado

-Que aproveche-dijo Caroline

Empezaron a comer los helados cuando Mac vio como dos hombres estraban en la heladeria al principio no vio nada inusual en ellos, hasta que uno se acercó al mostrador y el otro se diriguió hacia todas las personas que habían en el local y los apuntó con una pistola

- ¡Todo el mundo al suelo! Ya!

El pánico se había apoderado de todo el mundo hasta que decidieron hacer lo que les habían pedido, se recostaron en el suelo boco abajo, Mac y Caroline estaban al lado de una pareja que tenía una hija de seis años, la niña no paraba de hacerle preguntas a su madre de lo que estaba sucediendo a lo que ella simplemente respondía, es solo un juego.

- ¡Donde está !-gritó uno de los hombres

-No se de lo que me está hablando-respondió el dependiente

-Quizas un tiro te haga recordar-contestó furioso

-Le juro que no se de lo que me habla...  
>-El USB, imbécil.<p>

-Refresquemósle la memoria-dijo el otro-Mientras se acercaba hasta los rehenes y cogía a la niña.  
>-¡No, por favor, no!-gritó la madre desesperada, el padre de la niña fue a detener al secuestrador, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un golpe como respuesta. -Puede que así recuerdes algo-el hombre apuntó a la pequeña con la pistola con la finalidad de obtener una respuesta rápida y satisfactoria.<br>-Hay que hacer algo-le susurró Caroline a Mac

-Intentar razonar con ese hombre, quédate aquí -dijo Mac mientras se incorporaba lentamente,

-Esa no es la solución a tus problemas, deja a esa niña

-¡No te muevas, o disparo!-gritó totalmente enfurecido mientras apuntaba a Mac con el arma- ¡De rodillas!

Mac decidió hacer lo que el hombre le decia, aquel hombre estaba totalmente fuera de control y el inspector estaba seguro de que no dudaria en usar el arma para matar a esa niña o a cualquier persona que se encontraba allí , si la policía no intervenía rapidamente. Otra idea se le pasó por la cabeza, él se encontraba armado, podía intentar sacar el arma en cualquier momento y disparar, pero aquello suponía un peligro para todos. Mac podía ver el terror reflejado en los ojos de aquella niña, y las caras suplicantes de sus padres,

-Dejala, por favor-suplicó Caroline-no le hagas daño, no se merece esto. La joven forense miraba fijamente al secuestrador con la esperanza de que entrara en razón,  
>-Por favor-volvió a decir<p>

El hombre se acercó mientras sujetaba a la pequeña y la volvia a dejar en su sitio, cogió$ a Caroline por el suerter e hizo que se incorporara bruscamente, -¡Camina!-Se volvió a colocar delante del mostrador y repitió el mismo proceso de antes

- ¿Recuerdas algo, imbécil? ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria?  
>-Ya se lo he dicho, no se de lo que me habla, no tengo ningún USB<p>

-Mirala a los ojos, y dicelo a ella, dile que está apunto de morir, por tu culpa!-gritó a la misma vez que le colocaba la pistola en la sien...

*Continuará *


End file.
